Rumble in the Jungle
by Master Pencil
Summary: What was a problem for the Kongs is now made bigger with the inclusion of Smash Bros! Will all of Donkey Kong's allies make this adventure against King K. Rool easy, or will it make it even bigger and crazier?
1. Chapter 1 Help From Above

**Rumble in the Jungle**

**By Master Pencil**

There is a lonely island in the middle of an ocean with a giant mountain carved with the face of the local, heroic simian named Donkey Kong, a powerful, brown gorilla that loves bananas and lying around the beach. Although a peaceful environment, there were evil scoundrels who prowled the jungles in the dead of night. Dastardly humanoid crocodiles who love to cause trouble and vowed to someday dominate the island. These creatures were Kremlings, and they hiding away in a big, scary cave where they were awaiting the announcement from their supreme leader named King K. Rool. He was going to let them know that he had finally put together a scheme that will actually work this time.

Huddled together in the packed chamber, the reptiles saw a large Kremling with a large gut, shiny crown, and a long, red cape scroll up to the podium.

"My fellow crocodilians," he said to the crowd. "For too long that stupid Donkey Kong has foiled our desires again and again."

Some of them nodded in contempt.

"YEAH!" they all shouted madly.

"I mean seriously! The ape punished me with a bunch of jumping on my head just because I took his bananas when there were banana trees in his own backyard!" he complained.

"EXACTLY!" the Kremlings yelled.

"Me thinks there is some misunderstanding around here, so I have decided to create this little beauty."

The king toke the carpet off a board and showed a special model of a big vehicle with a mouth like a beak.

"This is the Kracker Kruncher! With this bulldozer, we will destroy those banana trees, and unless the Kongs start acting like omnivores and learn to eat some meat, their going to starve!"

A lone kremling raised his hand.

"Yeah, just why did you name it the Kracker Kruncher?" he asked.

"Well it looks like a parrot, and because it looks like a parrot, it's associated with crackers, you know, Polly want a cracker?" K. Rool replied

The Kremling scratched his head.

"I don't get it," he replied.

"Well whatever, this is complicated stuff, so let's focus on getting rid of Donkey Kong!" he proclaimed.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered as they rushed to get started.

…

It was a nice, sunny day on Donkey Kong Island. The jungle creatures were jittering, the trees were swaying, and the sun shined down upon a glittering sea. In a cabin in the middle of a small clearing in the jungle, Cranky Kong was busy playing an old, nostalgic arcade of Donkey Kong with Donkey Kong's buddy Diddy Kong, watching him.

"Now this is prime game play!" the old ape exclaimed. "Very simple controls, fun challenges."

"And horrible jumping," Diddy Kong interrupted.

"Well, there weren't that much frames and graphics back then," he said while Mario rescued Pauline until the big ape stole her. "Now these days you can pretty much see every muscle, hair, and detail in any character! Even the rocks look real!"

Suddenly, a loud clanking noise filled the whole cabin.

"What in tarnation?" Cranky complained. "What's those Kremlings up to this time?"

They quickly left the cabin to investigate the scene. Two Kracker Krunchers were crunching down a few trees at a time. SNAP! The beak snapped off a banana tree and tumbled to the ground. Klump was ordering them atop a big stump.

"Snap that one over there while you're at it!" he ordered. "It's looks extra juicy!"

Donkey Kong soon appeared.

"What going on?" he asked. He saw what they were seeing. "NOOOO!"

…

Meanwhile, high above the sky, there was a collection of floating islands surrounded by large clouds that was showered by brilliant sunlight. This was Angel Land. Inside a large temple, an angel boy named Pit was about to watch a much anticipated brawl between Wario and Jigglypuff.

"This one will be interesting!" he said eagerly.

Gazing into the magic fountain pedestal, the scene was set on scenic Bridge of Eldin. Wario arrived by motorcycle and Jigglypuff by the usual poke ball.

"Alright puffball, you ready for my awesome moves?" Wario taunted.

"Jigglypuff!" it replied.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Wario charged toward Jigglypuff and opened his mouth very wide to snarl the pokemon in his sharp teeth so he could chop on its puffy body.

"Your pretty tasty fluff stuff! Reminds me of cotton candy!" said Wario.

Now Jigglypuff was mad. She started to rev up to a speeding ball and clashed into Wario's gut. While he was all dazed on the ground, Jigglypuff started to taunt him.

"Is that all you got?" Wario complained. "Now I'll show you my coolness!"

From out of nowhere, Wario's chopper appeared and he was driving straight toward Jigglypuff. A loud horn was called form the distance, but they ignored it. He was even excited enough to do a wheelie. But it simply puffed away as King Bulblin and Lord Bullbo ran onto the bridge toward Wario.

"Wah!" cried Wario as the crashed and the bike exploded into pieces.

King Bulblin dropped a bomb, which exploded the middle of the bridge. A Smash Ball appeared and headed toward Wairo's direction. By throwing parts at it, it became his, and and he glowed with formidable power. He toke a piece of garlic and a bright light came up as he was all dressed up in a purple and pink costume complete with mask and cape. Now he was Wario Man! With amazing speed, he pounded the pokemon and it was sent into the distance.

"That was too short!" he said. "Too easy puff ball, nobody defeats the ultra-cool, super-powerful Wario!"

He began to laugh and gave a little fart.

"Oh yeah," wheezed Wario.

Back in Angel Land, Pit chuckled to himself until a shining light suddenly filled the chamber. _It's her! _He thought. He turned to see a lady with a bright, golden glow around her. It was Palutena. Pit approached her and kneeled at her feet.

"Young Pit," she said to him. "There appears to be trouble in the island of Donkey Kong."

She came to the magic pedestal and showed the island to Pit.

"As you know, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong have been wonderful residents of the island," she continued. "But their island is being threatened by the evil Kremlings."

The screen brought up the scene of one of the Kremling caves.

"Their intent is to use their machines to destroy the Kongs's banana supply so they can conquer the island, and it appears that the Kongs may need help," she explained.

They stared at the Kongs, who were hanging their jaws at the machines; Donkey Kong was the most terrified.

"That is terrible!" Pit exclaimed.

"The Kremling's antics will lead to the devastation of the whole island," she continued. "That is why I want you, Pit, to help the Kongs and restore peace to the island,"

Pit nodded as he pulled out Palutena's bow.

"Yes great Palutena I will, those Kremlings will be defeated!" he vowed.

"Than go Pit, and good luck!" she told him as he dashed off to the gates.

The gates slowly opened, and Pit began his dissent.

Gliding through the puffy clouds and brilliant sky, Pit finally began his new adventure. Enjoying the ride, he used his big, white wings to glide through the air with a breeze. But he was not alone. Although he didn't notice it, a giant ship was cruising the skies, an airship to be exact. In it was the dreadful king of Koopas, Bowser. He was in the control room, where Goombas, Koopas, and Hammer Bros were assisting the ship.

"Your nastiness, I see something fishy over there!" said a Koopa.

"Let me see," he grumbled.

Peering out the front of the ship, he could barely see a flying object like a bird glide through the air. Using binoculars, Bowser saw clearly a young boy with brown hair, blue eyes, white wings, white chiton, golden crown of laurel in his hair, and sandals with what looked like a dual sword thing. He was smiling as he went, and Bowser started to growl.

"It's Pit!" he said.

"Pit?" asked a Goomba.

"Yeah, he looks familiar," said a Hammer Bro.

"He's so annoying, just like Mario!" complained Bowser.

"Care to explain?" asked the Goomba. Bowser thought about it.

"I might as well, but boy, it boils me right up!" The scene appeared in Bowser's mind of that brawl in the Mario Bros stage.

"Now first things first, I can't help it if I'm all big and muscular, it's whole I am," he explained to everyone. "But I have to sacrifice something in order to have my powerful strength, speed, so even if it toke me a while to get those shellcreepers to use as a weapon, Pit would always get them every single time, and throw them at me every single time, and KO me every single time!

"For crying out loud, he's young and in shape! So after launching me the fifth time he said, _"You're not ready yet!" _and he never even gave me a chance! And so when he won the brawl, he said, _"You can't defeat me!" _Yeah, because you wouldn't let me you stupid kid!" he yelled. "Respect me for who I am!"

Now the Koopa King was mad.

"He's so… OBNOXIOUS! Nobody needs to like him, get rid of him!" he roared.

A Bullet Bull blasted off the ship and went straight to Pit.

"What is that?" he said.

POW! it crashed into him, causing Pit to drop straight down like a shot down bird. To Bowser and the Koopas, it was like shooting a duck in Duck Hunt.

"BA! HA! HA! HA!" Bower laughed.

They started to dance as a Goomba played the music that plays after completing a round in Duck Hunt.

"Sweet revenge, have a nice day angel! HA!" laughed Bowser.

And with that, the mean king and his followers returned to the Mushroom Kingdom.

…

The Kongs had reached rock bottom.

"My bananas, my precious bananas!" groaned Donkey Kong.

"Help, someone help us!" moaned Diddy Kong.

It came to them soon enough. Pit plummeted to the island yelling pitifully to where they were.

"Look out Diddy!" said Donkey Kong as he pushed him out of the way as he made a rough landing.

"Hey, it's Pit!" he said as he saw Pit stand up groaning. Donkey Kong felt a little sorry for him.

"Are you okay fella?" he asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Wow, your not bruised or anything!" he said in amazement.

"Duh DK, he's an angel," Diddy told him.

"I didn't know what hit me, it was so… sudden," he said.

But yet another falling object arrived to fall at their feet. It was a white egg with green spots.

"Uh oh," Donkey Kong groaned. It cracked into… "Yoshi!"

Yes it was the cute, green dinosaur itself.

"Bundle of joy unleashed," Diddy said.

SLURP! Yoshi gave him the chimp a big lick. Pit started to laugh as Diddy had a disgusted look on his face, and Yoshi gave him a slurp too. Donkey Kong gave hopped on his back.

"Come on Yoshi, let's go to Cranky's!" said Donkey Kong.

But Yoshi gave him a dirty look and threw the big ape off his back and was sprawled on the ground.

"Oh come on, my animal buddies love to play piggyback!" he complained.

"Well, let's find Cranky so he can show you around!" said Diddy.

"Yes, I think I might like this place!" Pit told him. And together they set off for Cranky's Cabin.


	2. Chapter 2 Strangers on the Island

You couldn't miss Cranky's Cabin; it had a big white sign that went vertical with big bold lettering that said Cranky's Cabin. The gang arrived at his doorstep and DK knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"It's us!" called Donkey Kong. The door opened to reveal the old ape.

"Donkey Kong, destroyed those cruel Kracker Krunchers yet?" he asked.

"No, but we have someone that's going to help us though, and his name is Pit!" he said as he stepped aside for Cranky to see the winged boy.

"Uuuuuuuuuh," he groaned. "Am I seeing things again?" Diddy shook his head.

"Man, Cranky's so rude… even to an angel," he told Yoshi as it nodded.

"Come on Cranky! You know who Pit is! Remember Kid Icarus?" he asked. Cranky thought long and hard.

_Kid Icarus… a unique platformer that was very hard, yet also fun._

Suddenly, Cranky's eyes widened.

"Pit, oh yeah, that was a great game!" he shook Pit's hand vigorously. "Kid Icarus has to be one of my favorite games! Back when games where better too!" he praised. "

"Thank you!" Pit replied.

"Oh I can't believe this, I finally meet Pit! How's Palutena doing?!" he asked him.

"Really well," he answered warmly.

"Cranky, we also have this guy too!" Diddy said as Yoshi introduced itself.

"Yoshi!" the dinosaur exclaimed.

"Uuuuuuuuuuh," Cranky groaned.

"Did the cat drag something in?" Donkey Kong rolled his eyes.

"It's Yoshi Cranky! Remember Super Mario World?" Cranky thought long and hard.

_Super Mario World, famous Mario platformer that had a few hard places but was still a spectacular game._

Suddenly, Cranky's eyes widened.

"Yoshi, oh no, that was an annoying game," he complained. "I though you were hard to handle Yoshi! You kept running into all the enemies! It was a good game, but it wasn't perfect! It was back when games started going downhill!" he ranted. Yoshi glared at him.

"Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi!" it complained.

"Oh I can't believe this, I meet Yoshi! How's Mario doing?!" he yelped. Yoshi was losing patience.

"Yoshi!" he complained again.

"Calm down Yoshi," Pit coaxed to keep the peace. "You know everyone has an opinion." But Yoshi was no longer an angel.

He bolted toward Cranky, ate him, and he came out an egg! He than threw him deep into the jungle.

"Yoshi!" said Pit sternly, glaring at him. "Be nice!" Yoshi turned to glare back at him.

"Yoshi, Yoshi!" it complained at him. He then went into the jungle.

"Oh boy," Donkey Kong groaned. "I guess I should have expected this." Pit started to feel bad about Yoshi.

"I need to find him and say sorry," he said. "So Yoshi could be feel better and perhaps get along with Cranky." Diddy started at him bewildered.

"What? Deal with Yoshi?!" he asked.

"He needs to help Diddy! I need to help it!" Pit told him. And he rushed off to the jungle to look for him.

"Wow, Pit has a pretty big heart, he cares for the dinosaur," said Donkey Kong.

"Duh DK, he's an angel," Diddy groaned.

In the heart of the jungle, Cranky was still dazed over the egg throw by Yoshi.

"Boy, Yoshi needs to be better behaved!" he complained. He stared around at his dark surroundings. "Oh no, I hate being alone!"

Meanwhile, Yoshi sprinted thorough the jungle, terrified of all the sights and sounds.

"Ah ha!" A large net swallowed Yoshi and Kremlings began to come out.

"Yoshi!" it yelped. "SLASH!" A bright light slashed through, cutting the net easily.

"Whoa!" cried Kritter. "What was that?!"

A shining light showered the jungle floor as Pit came slowly down to the ground with wings wide, carrying Palutena's Bow, the dual swords that also acted like a bow. The Kremlings watched with shock and awe as Pit landed in front of Yoshi.

"Who are you kid, and why are you here?" asked Klump.

"I came here to stop your evil deeds from ruining this island and the lives of the Kongs, my name is Pit!" Standing there, the Kremlings stared at the boy for a long , they fell into an uncontrollable laughing fest, rolling all over the ground and pointing fingers. Pit sadly stared at his feet.

"Oh! It's the almighty Pit! He came from the heavens to stop us!" Kritter joked.

"Is this a lousy excuse for a sequel?!" joked Krusha. Pit was furious; he glared at the whole lot of them.

"I will show you! I will show you all!" He attacked them ruthlessly, sending them flying. Yoshi was impressed by all the entertaining throwing around of the Kremlings.

"Ah! This is one bad angel, how ironic!" Klump gasped as they all ran away as fast as their scaly legs could go.

"Too easy!" Pit said to them. Yoshi, still in shock, saw Pit giving him a hand and smiling.

"Are you fine Yoshi?" he asked.

"Yoshi!" He pulled him back up, where he gave him a big slurp. The Kongs showed up later.

"Alright, back together again!" Diddy cheered. "Now it's time to stop those Kremlings!" And so the gang was reunited and headed to the caves.

The caves were a very spooky place indeed. All of the mist, gloominess, and deepness invited them as they explored the dangerous area. They often had to defeat many natural island inhabitants like Armies, Zingers, Neckys, and Slippas, but it was easy with the help of the newcomers.

Finally, they reached the exciting part of the caves, mine carts.

"Hop on in Diddy!" Donkey Kong said to him. "You two can go on that other one." So Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong hopped on one kart, and Pit and Yoshi on the other. They raced through the dark passageways with their lights on enjoying the ride. Racing this way and that, they soon came to a light and entered a very large cave that was the Kremling hideout.

"Well, this is a first" said Donkey Kong. "Mine carts actually failed me this time!"

"Hey, it's those Kongs and that angel and dinosaur!" called out a Kremling.

"That's the weirdest gang I've ever seen!" Krusha hollered. A Klap Trap was growling at them. But than came another Kremling, and it wasn't just a normal one, it was King K. Rool.

"You must be the leader of the Kremlings!" said Pit. K. Rool stared at him funny.

"Huh?!" he exclaimed. "A real angel?! Now I've seen everything!"

Yoshi was the first to come up and approach him.

"Yoshi!" it called. King K. Rool stared shocked at him too.

"Whoa, a living dinosaur, I must be seeing things!" he cried.

"Give it up King K. Rool, stop cutting down our banana trees!" said Donkey Kong. He snapped out of his awe to glare at him.

"Oh you know what the answers' going to be, no!" he replied. He tried to approach DK, but Pit stood in his way.

"King K. Rool, your evil deeds end now!" he exclaimed.

"What was that? You say you want to fight me dovewings?" The king laughed as Pit shook his fist at him angrily. "Well, let's get to it!"

He took his crown of his head and flung it at Pit. He simply jumped over it.

"Is that all you got?" he asked with a arrogant tone. But the crown came back and smacked Pit to the ground.

"I'm finished!" he yelped.

"Ha!" K. Rool laughed. "Looks like young chickenwings underestimated me!"

He then threw it at Donkey Kong, but he jumped over it to hit his head. He stumbled a little before he charged at the Kongs as they dodged him. He than repeated the same attack move, and Diddy dealt his blow.

"Alright, time for something new!" he said.

King K. Rool jumped across the ground; DK rolled underneath and pulled out a banana to give Pit energy. Pit was revived and charged toward K. Rool. "I have had enough of you!" he yelled. He pulled off some slashing combos, slashing the king with the spinning blade and launched him out of the cave and tumbling down the slope. Following him, the heroes discovered him all dazed on the beach.

"King K. Rool is as good as done!" said DK.

"Great Palutena, victory is ours!" Pit cheered. Diddy got an idea.

"Wait just a little second," he said. "There's something I've always wanted to do for a long time!"

Diddy snatched a barrel, and with the help of Donkey Kong, they stuffed K. Rool in the barrel.

"So long you big jerk!" said Diddy as he threw the barrel over the cliff and into the ocean.

"Yoshi," it said with an awed tone. Pit looked up to see Palutena staring down upon them. Pit spread out his wings looked up to the light with arms stretched.

"Well done Pit," she said. "You and your friends' have done well to save the island."

"Yes great Paultena, I am honored," he told her as the Kongs stared at them flabbergasted. Donkey Kong began to drool with awe.

"However, there appears to be a new problem now," she said suddenly.

"Huh?" he asked with a confused look.

Far away in the Mushroom Kingdom, hysteria broke out in the Toadstool Mall. A security toad rushed to the video room. The guard who was there was busy licking a lollipop.

"What's going on?!" he ordered.

"Uh, there appears to be some kind of ugly, one-eyed purple man causing some trouble in the vegetable aisle of the Toad Market," he replied. The security toad looked at the video camera at the location. Yeas it was indeed some kind of unknown monster wearing a robe, had one big eye, carried a short stick, and was round and purple.

"He's throwing eggplants at them!" said the guard. One of them transformed into one when a toad was hit!

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "A magic eggplant guy, tell everyone to evacuate now!"


	3. Chapter 3 The Growing Quest

Back on Donkey Kong Island, the Kongs were back in the tree house. Pit had left them to fight the eggplant wizard and so now they had to think of how to get rid of the Kracker Krunchers.

"They'll be weak without their leader, so it shouldn't be a problem," said Donkey Kong.

"Yeah, but those things are mighty powerful, oh I just don't know!" replied Diddy Kong. They turned to Yoshi, but he shook his head no.

"Say Yoshi, how did you get here anyway?" Diddy asked.

"Yoshi," he pointed to the picture of the sailboat on the wall.

"Uh Yoshi, sailboats are only on water, not air," Donkey Kong told him.

He shook his head and pointed to the picture, and then to the sky. After thinking for a long time, Diddy said, "Skyship?"

"Yoshi!" it replied, nodding to his answer.

"Weird, must be something like K. Rool's King Kruizer," Diddy said as he stared at up at the sky.

"Well, one thing's for sure" said DK. "We need some help!" They thought for a while until…

"Where's Cranky Kong?!" they both cried.

The Toadstool Mall was a very popular place in the Mushroom Kingdom, but when the evil Eggplant Wizard arrived; it turned into a ghost town.

From a pipe near the parking lot of the mall, Pit appeared with a very confused look on his face.

"That felt awkward," he said. But he had a baddie to deal with, so he dashed to the entrance.

Upon entering the mall, Pit discovered that the place was deserted. But that he could hear screaming far away. He hurried toward all the yelling, and soon found the toad market, but it was no ordinary grocery store. Toads were running around, they had eggplants for heads.

"HELP ME!" screamed one of them. Many of them ran into each other or ran in circles. As Pit entered the store, he could see the Eggplant Wizard terrorizing a toad family.

"Don't even think about it purple man!" yelled the father in fright. The wizard only laughed cruelly as he continued approaching them.

"Hey Eggplant Wizard, what are you doing out of your fortress?" The eggplant man looked around.

"That voice sounds familiar," he mumbled. Pit appeared from the shelf and the wizard glared.

"I knew it!" From the camera room, the security toad said

"Hey, that angel's doing the work for us!" The other one inspected closer.

"Um… that's Pit, Roger," he told him.

"Exactly, he'll be doing the job for us!" he replied. "Go pop a can and chew a dough, it's Showtime!"

"Um, you mean a doughnut right?" he asked. Roger only sighed and watched the oncoming fight.

"Stupid kid, I'll make a vegetable head of you now!" complained the Eggplant Wizard.

The Eggplant Wizard began to shoot eggplants at him, but Pit easily dodged them all. "You'll have to do better than that!" he taunted.

"You're so… AARH!" he growled. Pit flapped his way up to the top of a grocery shelf as he continued to fire at him.

"Come down here you coward!" the wizard complained.

"GASP!" the guards gasped as they arrived at the scene.

"What did you say?!" Pit yelled.

"You heard me," he growled.

The guards expected him to cut that wizard to pieces, but instead, he only gave one of his famous, arrogant smiles.

"Oh, so this is coming from the one who won't come up here to tackle me head on!" he taunted.

"Yeah!" the guards cheered. The two of them suddenly turned to them.

"Uh oh," they both mumbled.

"Why are you not helping me fight him?" Pit asked.

Caught in a grip of hesitation, Roger tried unsuccessfully to remain cool.

"Oh, well…. We think you can handle him," Roger answered.

"No, you are guards; you're here to protect this place!" Pit replied in an irritated tone.

"But we toads are pacifists!" Roger's partner cried.

"Hey guys, can you tell me where the vegetable oil is?" They turned to see Luigi.

"Oh, aisle seven" said Roger.

"Okey-dokey, thanks!" Pit had an idea and good thing too, because the Eggplant Wizard was chasing Luigi. "Help!" he cried.

Poor Luigi was chased all over the place, until he was cornered at aisle seven. "Wa Ha! Ha!" he laughed as he about to throw an eggplant at him until… _CRASH!_

The entire grocery shelf fell right on top of the baddie, instantly killing him. There stood a mischievously smiling Pit on the overturned shelf.

"Well, there goes the vegetable oil," said Luigi.

Down but not out! That was the Kremlings motto. Although the Kracker Krunchers were still in operation, they needed their leader. So the Kremling Krew boarded a small ship to sail all over the island in search of K. Rool.

"Poor K. Rooly!" said Kritter. "Beaten by an angel, how embarrassing!"

"Nah, we underestimated the kid anyway," said Klump. "It's those Kongs I want my hands on!"

Klap Trap started barking at a big lump hunched over on the beach.

"Yep, that's our king, that big gut is unmistakable!" replied Krusha.

The Krew boarded on the sandy beach and Kritter hurried to K. Rool.

"Hey big K, wake up!" he said.

"Oooooh," he groaned. Angels were flying around his head. "Angels, monkeys, and dinosaurs oh my!"

Klap Trap gave the king a little nip to bring him to his senses.

"Ah!" He woke up and pounded the Klap Trap into the sand.

"Cursed Kongs!" He got right up and onto the boat. "I'll pound those suckers, and their little guardian angel and pet dinosaur too!" And they set off to wreak their revenge.

Out in the Lylat System, a giant ship named the Great Fox was flying through the starry darkness. Inside was the heroic Star Fox Team. Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy. Hanging out as usual, a message suddenly appeared, it was General Pepper.

"Greetings Fox, I have a new mission for your team," he told them. "There's an island in the middle of an ocean named Donkey Kong Island, here evil Kremlings are slowly destroying the Kong's food supply, so I want you to help them, and when you're successful, the money will be brought to you immediately."

"Alright general, were on it!" said Fox. They launched from the Great Fox, and they flew down to the planet on their arwings to assist the Kongs. They eventually saw the lonely island down below on the huge sea.

"Now we just need to find a safe landing," Fox told his team.

"Hey Fox, something's appeared on my radar screen!" Slippy replied.

His arwing zoomed in on the object on the island beach. Peering closely, Slippy saw a Klap Trap holding a sign in his mouth that said

DEAD MEAT

"Uh oh," he whimpered.

"What Slippy?" Fox asked. From out of the blue, shot were fired at the arwings.

"Whoa!" yelled Slippy. "What was that?!" He looked at the radar screen and than turned around to see the massive King Kruzier!

"Emergency!" he cried. "Whoa, what…is…that?!" Falco asked.

The giant airship began to fire savagely at the little targets. Being the great pilots that they were, they swooped through the sky and shot back.

It continued for a little while until a giant laser slammed thorough the arwings and they plummeted down to the island.

"Mayday, Mayday!" Fox yelled as they skidded into a halt on the beach right at the tree house of Donkey Kong.

"Well, there's our help," said Donkey Kong.

As the King Kruzier floated above the island, King K. Rool was beginning to be irritated.

"Where is all the Kong's support coming from?" he complained. "Are people really that opposed to me?!" The Kremling Krew was thinking ideas.

"Well, space animals with flying machines and big tanks will defiantly be a problem!" said Kritter. "I've got it! Since the Kongs are getting so many friends, why not we get our own?"

King K. Rool turned to him with content.

"I think I'll call good King Bowser and King Dedede and we'll be unstoppable!" he boasted. " Turtles, crocodiles, and, uh, little round walking things will beat apes, angels, dinosaurs, and space animals any day!"

He picked up the cell phone, and all the way in the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser was playing Super Mario Bros 3 the wrong way. He kept on killing Mario by by falling down pits, touching enemies, and getting beat by bosses.

"Wa! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he laughed. His cell phone started ringing, and he picked it up.

"Big bad Bowser here, how may I take your order?" he asked.

"Very funny," K. Rool said sarcastically. "Anyway, this is important, it concerns the Kongs."

"Kongs, you mean the apes that live on that big head island?" he asked.

"Yes, their trying to ruin my plans!" he complained.

"Well that's your problem!" Bowser retorted. "Unless that Mario is involved, I'm not interested!" K. Rool knew Mario wouldn't come over, hopefully.

"It's not Mario, but they are getting help from an angel and dinosaur," said K. Rool.

"What?!" he replied. "Angel and dinosaur?! What happened to your memory K. Rool? That angel is Pit! And the dinosaur Yoshi! I know you knew them once upon a time!"

K. Rool scratched his head. "You know, the night I thought up my excellent plan, my brain was acting strange," he admitted.

But Bowser wanted to stay on topic.

"I'll help you for sure!" and he hung up to give a hardy laugh.

"That foolish Pit and dorky Yoshi are mine now!" he told his small band of Koopas.

"That Yoshi escaped from me the other day, and I'm still mad over that arrogant Pit!" He boarded his Koopa Clown Car to fly off into the sky.

"It's payback time!" he declared above his castle.


	4. Chapter 4 Team Donkey Kong

Believe it or not, someone else was heading to Donkey Kong Island. But it was someone completely different and not used to the area at all.

A helicopter was flying toward the island. Inside was Solid Snake.

He was on a mission, to help the Kongs from becoming threatened by evil Kremlings.

"This is the most ridiculous mission I've ever been on," he said.

"Oh come on Snake, all you have to do is help the Kongs defeat those nasty Kremlings!" Otacon told him. Snake looked over at the island.

"Weird, how did they make that face? Did they carve that, or is that some kind of natural phenomenon?" he asked.

"Snake," Otacon groaned. "You're so out of touch."

The helicopter landed near the tree house as the Kongs watched it. "Yeah, more high technology!" Diddy cheered. Snake jumped off and looked around, he saw the tree house and the Kongs waving at him.

"This is going to be interesting," he muttered. Suddenly, Yoshi appeared. "Yoshi!"

"Really interesting." He mumbled.

Back in the Toadstool Mall, Pit had all the eggplanted toads go to the nurse to remove the curse.

"Let me remove the eggplant curse," she said, and the eggplant on one toad's head disappeared.

"Uh, that felt awkward," he groaned.

"Yes, everything is peaceful again!" Pit said as the mall began to return to normal.

"Well, if you excuse us boy-" said Roger.

"No, I think you two need to learn something," Pit interrupted.

"Oh dear," Roger whispered.

"I need to take you to a place where you will learn what it takes to be a true protector," Pit told them.

So he led the terrified toads out the mall, and down a pipe to appear on the top of a cloud. He than toke the two up in his arms and ran toward the end.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Roger yelled in fright.

He jumped off the cloud to spread out his wings to begin gliding. Even though Pit enjoyed it, the guards saw more of it like a crazy roller coaster ride. Even the beautiful ocean and sky didn't calm them down.

"You two need to learn for your own good!" Pit told them.

"Are you sure about that?!" cried Roger's partner. He only smiled and shook his head.

Donkey Kong Island started to appear, and Pit landed near the tree house.

"Seems normal, a little too normal," Larry whimpered. The Kongs appeared at the door step.

"Alright, toads!" they cheered.

"Help me," Roger groaned.

As they entered the tree house, Pit said to Donkey Kong, "Toads are interesting little people."

The so-called security toads sat on the couch; they even checked it to make sure it wasn't dangerous. Yoshi appeared to slurp them.

"Mommy," whined Larry as the tongue slobbered him.

That night, the guard toads were still in their worried state. Pit saw them sitting at the couch with their worried looks, and chuckled.

"You know, I used to be just like you two," he told them as he toke a seat.

"Huh?!" they replied with surprise.

"I should tell you all a tale of how I overcame it." Donkey Kong glared at him as he was eating his bananas.

"Now Pit, you're already hogging the spotlight on this _Donkey Kong_ adventure," he told him. Pit glared at him back.

"They need to know!" he snapped. He only returned to his bananas mumbling.

"_Anyway, once upon a time, the great Palutena ruled over the mortal world, caring for them with their farming and blessed them with love. But her evil counterpart Medusa poisoned their crops, thus angering Palutena to turn her into a hideous monster and banished her into the underworld. __She vowed revenge, and built an enormous army of monsters to conquer the Underworld and Over world before defeating Palutena and me, and she kept her locked up in the palace and imprisoned me to the Underworld. I was a weak little boy at the time, the biggest weakling in Angel Land. But as I explored on my quest and fought monsters that I was reluctant to fight, my strength grew, and I came to Medusa to challenge her to a battle. __I defeated her, and she was destroyed as light was restored, and Palutena appointed me captain of her army." _

"And then he became the bossiest in Angel Land," Donkey Kong mumbled. "Ow!"

Pit poked him with Palutena's bow.

"So the thing about you two is that you're too soft," he told him.

"Hypocrite," DK mumbled. Pit turned to him to give the nastiest glare.

"Donkey Kong Country 4 will have to wait!" he barked nastily. For some reason, Donkey Kong toke that personally. Before he knew it, he started weeping. Pit immediately recognized he went too far.

"Sorry Donkey Kong, being captain gives me a sense of authority you know?" he said.

"It's not that, Nintendo doesn't like me anymore!" he cried. Pit turned to Diddy with a pitiful look.

"Me and Donkey Kong have a conspiracy, that's all," he told him. Snake arrived in the tree house with a big yawn.

"I'll be eating crocodile meat tomorrow!" he told everyone as he went to bed. DK suddenly stood up with a drive.

"Tomorrow, those Kremlings will be ours!" he proclaimed as he rushed to the bed.

"Potassium settling in," Diddy told the others.

The Kong's tree house was now a bustling place. Outside, the arwings were parked in the grass, Pit was busy doing his daily training, Diddy was practicing shooting his peanut popgun, and Snake was asleep in a box.

Inside, Donkey Kong was back to eating bananas, while Roger and Larry were thinking up their escape plan. They came up upon a box.

"Perfect!" Roger said. But when he picked it up, Snake was inside.

"Yikes!" He woke up, and Roger smacked him with the box, and they ran away as he chased them.

"Stupid little Mushroom Men!" Snake complained. Roger slipped on a banana peel and Snake caught him, about to do his choking move, until Larry crushed a banana on his head.

"Crazy Guy!" he cried. They went outside and climbed up a tree.

"Beat that!" Roger taunted. Snake pulled out his cypher and flew up to their height, but got caught in the branches.

"Of course," he grumbled.

Nearby, Pit was shooting light arrows at some targets as Roger and Larry escaped behind them.

"Were winning Larry!" said Roger.

"Oh really?" someone said.

They turned to see Snake carrying a big rocket launcher aimed at them. Pit was preparing to fire his arrow at a target, and fired it at the same time Snake fired his rocket launcher. The arrow struck the target, and it exploded into flames.

"Whoa!" Pit exclaimed. The smoke cleared for Roger and Larry to appear, and they fainted. Snake appeared at the scene with the rocket launcher.

"Snake!" scolded Pit.

"What, little mushroom people ruined my beauty sleep!" he replied.

"Don't tell me you were trying to harm them!" Pit complained. But suddenly, a Klap Trap appeared with a DVD player in his mouth.

"Look out, little crocodile!" Snake warned. But it dropped it and walked away. Snake picked it up.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he said. They all went back inside to play the DVD. There on the video sat King K. Rool.

"Greetings little heroes," he said. "I always thought you were a pain Donkey Kong, but I never thought you would bring some other pains with you! That Pit boy is the reason why I have to mess with the lot of you! But someone wants him more than me."

The camera switched to Bowser.

"Pit, if you're watching this, I just want to let you know that the time has come for your downfall! I have decided to join forces with King K. Rool and King Dedede to conquer Donkey Kong Island!"

"The invasion will begin in several hours!" said King Dedede. "We shall declare war!" And the video went blank.

"This is an emergency!" Donkey Kong exclaimed. "I'll get the other Kongs and all my animal buddies!"

"I'll call my team!" said Fox.

"The Rumble in the Jungle has begun!" Diddy declared.


	5. Chapter 5 Rumble in the Jungle

The tree house that used to be a comfortable care-free place was now a very active fortress that was very suspenseful. Diddy and the toads were busy moving around supplies.

"I hear that Pit will be calling in Palutena's army and that Fox will sic the whole team on them!" Roger told the two. "Wow, an army from the heavens and an attack from space, this will be one crazy war!"

In the tree house, Donkey Kong had a big radio station that contacted all the heroes that were scattered across the island. Pit was in Gorilla Glacier to watch for any signs in the sky, Yoshi was in the jungle to look for lone Kremlings, Fox was up in the Great Fox to search for any activity in space, and Snake was asleep in a box in the caves.

"This is Donkey Kong calling in from headquarters, report to Pit upon Gorilla Glacier, copy Pit?" he called into the microphone.

"Yes this is Pit, watching over on the horizon, no sign of the King Kruzier or any airship, over," he responded. "I love technology."

"Copy Yoshi?" Yoshi was on a tree house of his own.

"Yoshi!" he answered.

"Ok, no sign than," replied Donkey Kong.

"Copy Star Fox?" he called to the Great Fox.

"Copy that, this is Star Fox Team reporting from the Great Fox, we can report that the airships have left the Mushroom Kingdom," Fox told him.

"Copy Snake?" he called to the caves.

"Ah, what, oh, just now woke up, this is Snake reporting from big misty cave," responded Snake.

"Misty Mine," Donkey Kong corrected.

"Whatever, other than an annoying armadillo that interrupted my sleep, I didn't see any crocodiles," replied Snake. Donkey Kong hanged up.

"Man, just what happened to those Kremlings?" he wondered.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, it was from Pit.

"I think I see a large shape moving through the clouds," he said. Pit stared at the shape, and when it became clear, it was the King Kruizer. One of Bowser's airships appeared behind it.

Back in the tree house, Roger said "Oh, it's just a couple of airships, we can handle that."

"Oh no Roger, you don't know," DK said in a worried tone.

A few shapes appeared, and than some more, and more, until an entire fleet of airships were heading straight to them.

"The fight is on!" Pit declared in the radio to the entire team.

Bowser was watching from the deck, and with his binoculars, stared straight at Pit.

"Your mine now, Kid Icarus!" he said grimly.

A large hole appeared in the sky as light showered the whole island as the army appeared; tons of centurions flew down from the sky. Pit jumped off the ledge and began gliding down the mountain with his soldiers at his side.

"Look at that!" said a Hammer Bro.

"Big deal," Bowser growled.

The team launched off the Great Fox and descended to the island.

"This time, we're not going down without a fight!" said Falco.

They appeared along side Pit and his centurions.

"Yikes!" said a Goomba.

"Still not impressed," said Bowser.

Yoshi began to call his secret herd of Yoshis to charge. "

YOSHI!" it shouted.

A huge swarm of Yoshis charged from the jungle. Crates were released as dozens of Smash Balls floated into the air, and many of them caught it to grow wings and fly alongside the swooping charge straight to Bowser.

"ATTACK!" Bowser shouted in fright.

The entire sky was filled with Bullet Bills and cannonballs as all the airships fired savagely at the flying army. The flying Yoshis flew close to them and unleashed a barrage of fireballs on the decks of the ships.

"Not good, not good," whined the Hammer Bro.

"I'm not worried about that, look over there!" said the Goomba. The centurions continued approaching them.

"Get ready!" called the Hammer Bro.

Bowser glared as Pit was flying straight at him.

"You," he growled. Pit landed right in front of the Koopa king.

"We meet again Bowser!" said Pit, giving him a smirk only a mischievous boy would make. That smirk alone made Bowser boil.

"I'm ready this time kid, this time, you will be the one who will be defeated!" barked Bowser.

Bowser toke a swipe at him, but he jumped up in the air and flapped over to the other side of the deck. He pulled out his bow sword to fire a light arrow. Bowser shielded himself for protection.

…

Meanwhile, from the King Kruzier, King K. Rool watched the nasty fighting on both sides.

"Me thinks it's time for our turn," said Klump.

"Uh, yeah" replied K. Rool.

From the tree house, the Kongs saw a fleet of ships on the water coming toward them, the Pirate Kremlings.

"Get ready Diddy!" said Donkey Kong.

But suddenly, a gang of regular Kremlings charged from the jungle. The Kongs jumped out to confront them.

"KONGS!" they shouted.

Donkey Kong jumped on top of a barrel pile and unleashed a barrage of barrels onto the charging reptilians. Some of them jumped over and some were knocked out. Diddy fried his peanut popgun at them while DK pounded them into submission. Some them strayed off to the tree house, and as soon as a Kritter opened the door, he toppled to the ground with a big bruise on his head.

"Go away, crocodilians!" Roger yelled as he wielded his trusty stick to keep them at bay. But the Kremlings smiled as Krusha arrived to face him.

"Oh, hello there, big guy!" whimpered Roger.

"Out of our way, mushroom head!" bellowed Krusha.

He plowed through Roger and he was knocked out by a barrel thrown by Larry.

"Nobody hurts my partner!" Larry cried.

Outside, the Kremlings were all defeated, and the Kongs rushed to the tree house to send the whole lot packing by launching them out the windows. All that was left was unconscious, groaning crocodiles lying around the area.

"Boy, are we a team!" said DK.

"Wait, what about Pit?" asked Diddy Kong.

…

The brawl on the airship was still very tense.

"Well, Bowser, you certainly improved!" Pit said. Bowser stopped instantly.

"You think?!" he asked in amazement.

"Yes Bowser, I do" Pit told him.

"Oh Pit, your finally acting like a proper… but Pit immediately threw a Smart Bomb at him that caused a huge explosion to swallow him, causing him to fly into the distance.

"Too Easy!" Pit taunted. But as he toke off toward the island, he didn't see that a hovering device brought Bowser back.

"Dead Meat," he growled.

…

On the beach, King Dedede arrived with his Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos to begin invading the jungle.

"Yoshi, baby!" said someone.

"Huh?" Dedede said.

Suddenly, long tongues and Funky Kong attacked the Waddle Dee army. They swallowed the Waddle Dees and the Yoshis aimed their eggs at Dedede.

"Ah, oh!" he yelled as he started running away. Eggs were fired like crazy as Funky Kong chased him with his surfboard.

"This wasn't what I bargained for!" complained Dedede.

…

On one of the pirate ships, the Pirate Kremlings were holding Cranky Kong captive. "Ar, old stinky ape will go walk the plank!" said Kannon.

"Oh no, I'm too old for swimming!" he said, but he was already on the plank. "Well DK, hope you're successful."

He jumped out, but discovered that Pit caught him in mid air.

"I knew an old schooler like you would save me!" Cranky told him. Pit's wings turned blue and he flew up to the deck safely.

"I wondered where you went," Pit told him. But the pirates confronted them.

"Ahoy!" said Kannon. "Ye be the one that messes with me mates!"

"Oy, don't worry Kannon, ye problems will be solved!" said Kutlass. The little pirate scurried toward Pit. But he quickly dodged him as he swung his swords.

Struggling to pull them up, Pit smiled and kicked him in the rear end.

"Ar, me lost to angel, how embarrassing!" he complained as he lied on the deck.

"OY!" called a Klomp on the crow's nest. They all turned to see arwings flying towards them.

"AR, it be giant metal birds!" complained Kannon. They quickly boarded one of them as they flew off a distance to fire the ship to pieces.

"Abandon ship!" shouted Kannon. The pirate ship became floating debris.

"Cursed flying ships!" yelled Kutlass.

The arwings brought them back to the beach where Donkey and Diddy Kong were.

"Cranky Kong!" they cried with joy. They began to jump with glee until… WA HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

They stopped jumping and looked around glaring.

"Who's there?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Why it's me, King Dedede!" The giant mallet-wielding king appeared from the brush with the Waddle Dee Army. "Charge!"

The little creatures charged at the heroes. Donkey Kong began to swing his arms for a big punch. The punch sent the Waddle Dees flying in all directions. He then slammed them in the ground and picked one up to throw at a whole lot of them, knocking them all out.

"Golly!" Dedede exclaimed. "Was this promise for a good time a scam?!" He ran off, his army gladly following him.

…

Meanwhile, the King Kruzier witnessed Dedede's defeat.

"What a wuss!" said Klump. "I think it was a mistake to hire that fat penguin!"

"Well, he is a disputed person anyway," said King K. Rool. "I think it's high time we go to the caves!"

So the airship landed on the side of the mountain, and everybody on board entered the caves.

Snake was busy exploring the deep, dark caves all by his lonesome.

"The cavern sure is a bad place to find these crocodiles," he complained.

He noticed a loud noise coming toward him, and he immediately hid in his box. For a while, he thought he was lucky, but one Kremling stopped to look at him. The box was flipped open by King K. Rool.

"Hello, stealth man" he said.

Snake was rummaging in his back, and threw a grenade at him. The distractive boom was long enough for Snake to escape and board a mine cart to escape. King K. Rool, furious that the grenade blast almost hit him, ordered them to board mine carts in pursuit of Snake. Racing through the exciting tracks and twists and turns, Snake noticed them catching up to him.

"Hey stealth man, mess with us and we'll mess with you!" said a Kremling.

"Oh, really?" he replied. He turned around and shot a Nikita missile that blew up the Kremling's mine cart.

"Guess not!" yelled the kremling as he flew off.

The mine cart remained on the track, and another cart tripped over that one.

"Ah!" they yelled as they were sent flying. There was plenty more of them, and Snake noticed trouble ahead.

He was quickly coming upon two different tracks. He smacked the switch to go left, and the Kremlings went right.

"Finally!" he said, relived. But he saw skull and crossbones and was blasted out into the sunshine.

"AAAAH!" he yelled as he was flying down.

He saw the Kremlings on a safe path pointing and laughing as he was about to fall to a… "Yoshi!"

A flying Yoshi caught Snake to carry him away to safety.

"Ah, man!" they all groaned.


	6. Chapter 6 Revenge of the Pit Hater

Bowser was more determined than ever to beat his second biggest rival. He ordered his airship to land on the island so he could search for the boy himself.

"That boy's mine!" he yelled as he stormed into the jungle.

He looked up in the air, around the environment, and even looked back to search for any detail.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" he called. Nothing.

"If you're the heroic angel boy you're known for, fight me!" he said.

"Yoshi," a distant voice called.

The ground began to rumble and Bowser turned in fear to see an entire army of Yoshis trampling towards him.

"AARRRH!" he yelled, and called his koopa clown car to appear and take him away to the sky. "I'm not out of the… AH!"

Flying Yoshis surrounded him and burned his flying vehicle to the point where he was forced to land among the trees again.

"Where are you?!" he called. Nothing.

"Face me!" he called. Barrels began to fly in all directions, some hit Bowser. "Show yourself!" he called again. The Kongs appeared.

"He's coming," said Donkey Kong.

"Who, Pit?" he asked.

"He's coming for you," said Diddy Kong.

"Good, that kid will be history will I'm through with him!" Bower replied.

Suddenly, Rambi the Rhino charged toward Bowser, and he quickly dodged him as he turned to charge again.

"Be gone Koopa King," Donkey Kong said darkly.

"What are you all trying to do, make this a horror movie or something?!" he complained. "I'm not buying it at all, think of something that will really make me shake in my shell!"

Donkey Kong gave a battle cry and gave him a huge sucker punch. He was knocked back into his shell and bounced all over the trees like a pin ball. When he finally stopped, he came back up all groggily. Donkey Kong than picked up a deku nut and threw at him, making him even more dizzy. A party ball appeared, and DK threw it at Bowser, and exploded right on him, causing him to rocket into the sky. Bowser was brought back by the hovering device, and roared at the Kongs. Rambi tried to attack him, but Bowser began to breathe at fire at him, keeping him back. Suddenly, a light arrow hit Bowser squarely on the chest.

"Him," growed Bowser.

A bright light came as Pit floated down to the ground.

"Well Bowser, are you ready now?" he asked.

"You bet!" he said. "You were always hitting me with those shell creepers, never letting me have one!" he complained. "You never gave me a chance!"

Pit stared at him confused, but started to crack up and burst into laughter.

"WHAT?!" roared Bowser.

"In a fight, you're supposed to defeat your opponent at any cost!" laughed Pit.

"SO?!" he cried.

"You must never let your opponent take advantage of you!" Pit explained.

"You were given plenty of advantages over me, by golly!" said Bowser.

"So what you say about me never giving you a chance doesn't make sense to me!" he taunted.

"Your arrogance only proves my point!" snapped Bowser.

"What, you need to know better," replied Pit. The Kongs and Rambi only stared at the argument.

"Somehow I feel left out," whispered Donkey Kong.

"This is supposed to be our own adventure, not a Kid Icarus sequel!" said Diddy Kong.

"Enough talk! It's time to avenge myself!" Bowser declared.

"The fight is on!" Pit declared back.

"Come on, out troopas!" Bowser called as a gang of Koopas came from the brush armed with laser guns and super scopes.

"Wait, what is this?!" Pit exclaimed. "This is not fair!"

Bowser cracked up with glee.

"Wa Ha! Ha!" Bowser laughed. "Now you'll know what it's like to be the victim of an unfair fight, fire!"

The Koopas shot aggressively at Pit. He stared walking toward them, the shots bouncing off him. Bowser watched with a shocked look as Pit was standing in front of the Koopas, whose guns ran out of ammo.

"I guess we should have known better, we're fighting someone who's already dead!" said one of the Koopas.

"What?!" Pit yelled. "That offends me!"

Pit sliced through them, and they bounced in all directions.

"Oh, my bad, he's wearing a Franklin Badge!" said the koopa as he saw the badge on Pit's back.

The Kongs joined in the fight as Donkey Kong smashed a Goomba with his foot. As more Koopas arrived, he began to pound the ground with his palms, knocking them across the ground. Rambi was also helping taking out a bunch of them also with his huge horn.

"You know Pit; you know who knocked you out of the sky that time?" Bowser asked him. Pit stopped and slowly glared at Bowser.

"You," he whispered.

"Yeah, you know I did it, brought back good memories!" Bowser laughed as he imitated shooting a rifle.

"You're unbelievable," growled Pit.

"What do you expect from the big, bad Bowser?!" he retorted.

Suddenly, a Smash Ball appeared. "And I'll get even bigger," mumbled Bowser.

He rushed to the Smash Ball and instantly got it. He quickly turned into Giga Bowser and grabbed Pit.

"I'll clip your wings now, boy!" he roared.

"Let's-a go!" a plumber declared from the bushes.

"Mario!" roared Bowser. He tried to reach him, but he returned back to normal.

"Shortest final smash ever," Bowser growled. He was quickly surrounded by a bunch of mischievously smiling heroes.

"I guess I'm not ready yet, huh?" whimpered Bowser.

"You can say that again!" said Pit.

"Get out of my island you big, mean turtle!" said Donkey Kong. They began to attack Bowser from all sides.

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" he roared as he was blasted into the sky and came back a trophy.

"Oh, yeah, we did it!" cheered Mario.

"One down, two to go!" said Donkey Kong.


	7. Chapter 7 Road to the Battle

Approaching the frozen peak of the island named Gorilla Glacier; the heroes could see that Bowser's once fearsome airship fleet was completely gone. Debris spread out along the ocean and most of them retreated.

"Mama Mia, you-a all did a mighty fine-a job on ole Bowser!" said Mario.

"Why were you here anyway?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Oh you-a know wherever Bowser goes I-a go!" he answered. They then heard noises coming from somewhere in the snow.

"I'm right here!" Cranky called from behind a big rock. He came out to see Mario, and paused for a few seconds.

"You," he growled. Mario toke a closer look at the old ape.

"You-a got to be-a kidding me," he whispered.

"For years I always wanted to get my revenge!" Cranky yelled.

"Here we go," DK groaned.

"Hey, what-a happened to your big, strong muscles?" Mario asked Cranky.

"Hey, plumber, or should I say carpenter, it's called "Old Age" ever heard it?!" snapped Cranky.

"Uh, what's-a your name, Cranky Kong, what a fitting-a name for a stubborn ape that kidnaps girls!" said Mario.

"Hey, Jump Man, why did you dump Pauline for the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom?" asked Cranky.

"Stop you two," said Pit. "It's been twenty-eight years since you two fought, so you need to come together."

"NEVER!" they both cried. The shoved Pit aside and began pushing each other. It lasted for one minute until Cranky pointed upward.

"Dedede!" he cried. They turned to see King Dedede smiling evilly down upon them on a snow bank.

"All right, it's Donkey Kong!" he cheered. "I'll pound you to pieces so King K. Rool can pay me good, hard money!"

He pounced on the gang and swung his mallet toward Donkey Kong. He simply jumped away and waited on top of a large peak.

"Let's see if you can come up here big boy," taunted Donkey Kong.

"That's nothing!" exclaimed Dedede.

The king jumped on one snowy step at a time and puffed his way to Donkey Kong. By the time he reached him, he was out of breath.

"I need to lose some weight," he sighed.

"Here, let me help you!" DK said to him.

He spread out his arms and made a huge, punishing clap on his belly. Dedede yelled into the sky and came back a trophy.

"That was pathetic!" complained Donkey Kong.

"Say, where's Cranky and Mario?" asked Diddy.

Donkey Kong looked around, but none of them were around.

"Oh, no!" they all exclaimed.

…

Roger and Larry were back at the tree house, unsure of what to do.

"Those Kongs have been gone for a long time!" complained Roger. "I think it's time for us to get involved!"

So the security toads left the tree house behind to search for them.

"It's awful quiet around here for a war zone," said Larry.

"Doesn't matter, the Kremlings are still at large, and we must prove to Captain Pit that we can be responsible guards!" said Roger.

The brush around them started to shake.

"Kremlings!" yelled Larry.

They toke off as a gang of them chased the little toads through the big jungle.

"I'll snack on those little morsels!" one of them exclaimed.

But then, a whole herd of Yoshis charged right at the Kremlings. The green Yoshi led the group with Snake riding on it.

"Protect the little mushroom men!" Snake called. The Yoshis soon trampled all over them.

"Hop on in, Larry!" said Roger.

The two of them hopped on two different Yoshis. Their Yoshis soon eyed a couple of smash balls they toke to enter super dragon mode.

"Head to the peak of the big mountain!" said Larry.

They flew to the summit of Donkey Kong Island followed by the original green Yoshi and Snake. Pit was the first to see them as they landed next to them.

"Captain, we're honored to help you and the Kongs in this quest!" said Roger.

"Uh, oh" said Diddy. They turned to see the King Kruizer flying toward them.

"Everybody, get ready to hop in!" said Donkey Kong.

But there was no need, because the flying Yoshis soon arrived at their location and gave them a ride. With the Yoshis, they infiltrated the King Kruizer. The whole gang entered the airship for the final showdown.


	8. Chapter 8 Happy End on DK Island

Arriving at the control room, the heroes saw King K. Rool himself awaiting them at the throne room.

"Now the fun part begins!" he laughed. "Kongs, you're mine!"

A big gate closed behind them except the Kongs.

"Go Kongs, show that fat crocodile what you got!" cheered Snake.

"Defeat him so you can go home to delicious bananas again!" Pit rooted. That cheer gave the Kongs new strength.

"Nobody messes with my bananas!" said Donkey Kong.

They ran at K. Rool and began to pound him across the room. He recovered and tried to slash the Kongs with his claws. A banana peel appeared and Diddy recovered and threw it at his feet, in which he slipped and fell. King K. Rool picked up a cracker launcher and began to fire it aggressively at them until Donkey Kong threw a bomb-omb at him. A smash ball appeared and K. Rool snatched it.

"GIGA K. ROOL!" he roared.

He transformed into a terrifying form of the Kremling King and began to knock the Kongs all over the place.

"How are we going to win now?!" yelled Diddy.

"Hi!" said a cute voice. Kirby appeared and stared at King K. Rool.

"What is that thing?!" yelled K. Rool.

He suddenly shrank back to normal and the big gate swung open to let everyone in.

"Oh, dear" groaned K. Rool. The Kremling King was kicked out the window of the airship.

"And now I'll end this thing!" said Donkey Kong.

He slammed his hands down on the metal floor until the Kruzier started to shake violently.

"Get ready for a rough landing!" he warned. The King Kruzier began to go down to the ocean.

"GO!" Donkey Kong yelled.

Everyone jumped out the window before the airship created a huge crash into the ocean, instantly destroying it. Pit was gliding the toads and Diddy Kong in his arms as Yoshi was flying with Donkey Kong and Snake on board with some difficulty.

When they all reached the beach safely, they turned back to see the King Kruzier go down. Donkey Kong began to do his jungle howl Yoshi cheered, the toads clapped, Pit spread out his wings and stared at the sky, Kirby relaxed on the ground, Diddy was shooting his peanut popguns, and Snake put a box over his head to have some shut eye.

…

Returning to the tree house victorious, they were surprised to see Mario and Cranky Kong talking and laughing with each other.

"What's happening?" DK asked.

"We realized we both love the good old days!" Cranky said.

"Yeah, some-a rude Kremling with a hard hat attacked-a us on our-a way down!" explained Mario.

They turned to see Klump tied in ropes and looking very shook up.

"Never underestimate old people," whispered Klump.

"Cranky was-a just smacking him with barrels!" continued Mario. Cranky nodded and looked around the crowd.

"Anyway, where's Yoshi?" Cranky asked. He stepped up to see him.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier," he apologized.

"Yoshi" he replied. He gave him a big hug complete with slurp.

"AWWW," everybody called.

"Maybe I was a little too rough on the younger generation anyway," he admitted. "We old people were growing up when everybody was old and grumpy, kind of rubbed off on us."

"Well, Cranky, I thank you for giving people a chance," Pit told him.

"Well, I'm getting nicer as the years go by for some odd reason," he said. "But I hope you have easy times too!"

"No sweat," said Snake. "I think I actually enjoyed this mission." The toads nodded eagerly.

"And I think we toads are true warriors now!" Roger said proudly.

"Yes, you've impressed me very well!" Pit said to them. "You're now worthy enough to be qualified by me."

"Awesome!" they cheered. "Now every time I have to escort someone or give a fine, I'll think of you!" said Larry.

"Come back soon Pit, ok?" said Donkey Kong.

"I will Donkey Kong, I will," he assured him. He turned up to the sky.

"My work here is done." A light appeared as he rose up into the sky, slowly disappearing until he was back in Angel Land.

"Well, gotta go" Snake said. "I can take you toads back too."

His helicopter arrived and they were soon gone as well.

"Now that the Kracker Krunchers are destroyed by the Star Fox team, I say it'll be a Long time before the Kremlings even think of returning!" said DK.

"Yep, now we can eat bananas until we can't move!" cheered Diddy.

When they came to the tree house, they saw Wario eating bananas and watching a brawl between Luigi and Lucas on their TV.

"Yeah, green guy, show that blondie who's boss!" he rooted Luigi.

He turned to see the Kongs pointing fingers at him and glaring menacingly.

"Someone help me…" he groaned.

"Wait, do not stop yet," said a voice.

"Huh?!" Wario said. Satoru Iwata appeared from the window.

"Executive producer, Satoru Iwata," he said.

"My hero!" Wario cheered. Now the story is over.

**The End**


End file.
